Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are a group of enzymes that have been implicated in the pathological destruction of connective tissue and basement membranes [Woessner, J. F., Jr. FASEB J. 1991, 5, 2145; Birkedal-Hansen, H.; Moore, W. G. I.; Bodden, M. K.; Windsor, L. J.; Birkedal-Hansen, B.; DeCarlo, A.; Engler, J. A. Crit. Rev. Oral Biol. Med. 1993, 4, 197; Cawston, T. E. Pharmacol. Ther. 1996, 70, 163; Powell, W. C.; Matrisian, L. M. Cur. Top. Microbiol. and Immunol. 1996, 213, 1]. These zinc containing endopeptidases consist of several subsets of enzymes including collagenases, stromelysins and gelatinases. Of these classes, the gelatinases have been shown to be the MMPs most intimately involved with the growth and spread of tumors, while the collagenases have been associated with the pathogenesis of osteoarthritis [Howell, D. S.; Pelletier, J. -P. In Arthritis and Allied Conditions; McCarthy, D. J.; Koopman, W. J., Eds.; Lea and Febiger: Philadelphia, 1993; 12th Edition Vol. 2, pp. 1723; Dean, D. D. Sem. Arthritis Rheum. 1991, 20, 2; Crawford, H. C.; Matrisian, L. M. Invasion Metast. 1994-95, 14, 234; Ray, J. M.; Stetler-Stevenson, W. G. Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 1996, 5, 323].
The use of hormone replacement therapy for bone loss prevention in post-menopausal women is well precedented. The normal protocol calls for estrogen supplementation using such formulations containing estrone, estriol, ethynyl estradiol or conjugated estrogens isolated from natural sources (i.e. Premarin.RTM. conjugated estrogens from Wyeth-Ayerst). In some patients, therapy may be contraindicated due to the proliferative effects unopposed estrogens (estrogens not given in combination with progestins) have on uterine tissue. This proliferation is associated with increased risk for endometriosis and/or endometrial cancer. The effects of unopposed estrogens on breast tissue is less clear, but is of some concern. The need for estrogens which can maintain the bone sparing effect while minimizing the proliferative effects in the uterus and breast is evident. Certain nonsteroidal antiestrogens have been shown to maintain bone mass in the ovariectomized rat model as well as in human clinical trials. Tamoxifen (sold as Novadex.RTM. brand tamoxifen citrate by Zeneca Pharmaceuticals, Wilmington, Del.), for example, is a useful palliative for the treatment of breast cancer and has been demonstrated to exert an estrogen agonist-like effect on the bone, in humans. However, it is also a partial agonist in the uterus and this is cause for some concern. Raloxifene, a benzthiophene antiestrogen, has been shown to stimulate uterine growth in the ovariectomized rat to a lesser extent than Tamoxifen while maintainig the ability to spare bone. A suitable review of tissue selective estrogens is seen in the article "Tissue-Selective Actions Of Estrogen Analogs", Bone Vol. 17, No. 4 October 1995, 181S-190S.
The present invention provides novel intermediates which may be used in the production of pharmaceutical compounds for anti-estrogenic and MMP-inhibiting utilities. The use of 4-carbamoyhmethoxy-methoxy-benzyl chloride compounds of the structures: ##STR3##
are taught in NL 6402393; 1964; and Chem. Abstr. 1965, 62, 7698.
The use of 4-(2-dialkylamino-ethoxy)benzoyl chloride compounds of the structures: ##STR4##
are disclosed in Sharpe, C. J. et. al. J. Med. Chem. 1972, 15, 523 and Jones, C. D. et. al. J. Med. Chem. 1984, 27, 1057. Similarly, the use of 4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)benzyl chloride ##STR5##
is disclosed by Huang, F -C. et. al. J. Med. Chem. 1990, 33, 1194.